An Oath to Keep With a Final Breath
by Lilyannnalu
Summary: (lets just pretend Percy and the others won the war against Gaia) He made a promise he couldn't break. He will go back to her, he said he wouldn't make an empty promise.
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Anger

An Oath to Keep With Final Breath

**Ch. 1**

He stared into space, thinking...He looked down at the astrolabe and the crystal in his hands. He had made the decision and the promise, he didn't plan on breaking the promise either.

That night, half the camp was woken by the sounds of hammering that came from Bunker Nine.

The next day Leo was exhausted from trying again and again to fix the astrolabe with no success. He couldn't sleep and during the night Piper had tried to convince him to take a break. No such luck.

He kept thinking of her, has been since he left Ogygia. Yep, you probably all guessed, Leo was thinking of Calypso. No matter what he tried he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Slowly looking at the astrolabe in his hands, Leo felt hopeless, no matter what he tried it just wouldn't work. The crystal was carefully placed on top of the astrolabe, the broken pieces were replaced and fixed and the broken places were fixed. Nothing. Na-da. Not even a twitch.

Leo soon collapsed of exhaustion and drifted into a deep sleep, and of course there were the weird dreams.

In his dream, Leo was standing in front of a screen. The screen showed a picture of Calypso hugging and laughing with another man! Unknown anger boiled inside him. _What am I thinking? Why am I so angry? I should be happy that Calypso found a man! _Leos thoughts were interrupted by a mysterious voice.

"She might actually find love!"

**A/N So guys sorry for those who have been waiting on my other story. Been busy. Well I'll update the other one now and to those who haven't read that one, please go check it out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Hero

**Ch.2**

"Who's there?"

"Oh you don't have to worry, all is good!"

Then Aphrodite came out of the darkness.

"Why are you in my dream?"

"I just wanted to tell you if you don't fix that astrolabe soon, _that_'_s_ gonna happen," Aphrodite gestured the screen with Calypso and that man, "it hasn't yet but the other gods are going to send another hero to Ogygia and Calypso's going to fall for him, and I don't think you'd want that to happen."

Confusion then turned to anger then to sadness. _Calypso_'_s gonna fall for another hero? Why am I so upset? It_'_s not like I like her or anything, is it?_

Aphrodite must have read his thoughts because he stared at him with sympathy, like she knew how hard it was to accept love, after all she _is _the goddess of love.

"You will figure out your feelings, Leo, but until then, I'll be going."

Aphrodite waved her hand and Leo found himself back in Bunker Nine. He quickly started to work on the astrolabe. Something Aphrodite said must triggered him because he determination boiled inside of him.

That night Leo didn't sleep until he was sure that the pieces were right and all he needed then was magic. Unknown to him, it wasn't normal magic he needed...

**Ogygia**

Calypso couldn't sleep. Since Leo left, she had spent, three hours in the morning looking out to sea waiting for him. This was the 6th day in a row she sat here waiting, and she was wondering wether or not he had forgotten about her. _Why do I care about him so much? Was it because he was different? _

Just then she saw yet another body lying on the shore...

**A/N hope you guys injoy my stories because no one's reviewing and i don't know wether you like it or wether I'm doing something very wrong. so please review**


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**Ch. 3**

And of course there were the dreams again.

Leo was standing in the same room he was in last time Aphrodite talked to him about Calypso.

"What do you want?" Leo shouted into the distance, no doubt Aphrodite wanted to talk to him.

"Oh, nothing just wanted to tell you the cycle has started again. She's found him." Aphrodite appeared and gestured the screen.

The screen flickered to life. The screen showed Calypso lifting a body back to the cave.

_Another hero... Calypso will fall in love and forget me...She will beg him to stay...He will break her heart and leave and the cycle starts again. _Anger and jealousy stirred in him. _I was a fool to think I even had a chance with Calypso, I should never have fallen in love with her... Wait, WHAT?! _

"You really are a fool aren't you?!" Aphrodite shouted, even if she knew she shouldn't interfere with demigods and their destiny, she was getting very inpatient, "You can still stop her from falling in love! You can still go to her! Think Leo Valdez! Why do you want to find her again? Why are you feeling all these emotions?"

"Enough! Aphrodite, you can't interfere with the destinies of demigods!" a voice boomed.

"_Zeus!_"

Then the dream went blank.

* * *

Leo woke up in Bunker Nine again, even more confused then last time. Aphrodites questions rang in his head.

_Why do you want to find her again? Why are you feeling all these emotions?_

_Well, if I knew, I probably wouldn't be so confused and I don't need a damn goddess to tell me that!_

He looked at the astrolabe, it was glowing red. _Red. _His favourite color. The color Calypso wore that day he was in Ogygia. Totally irrelevant, obviously. The color that the fire glowed on his last night on Ogygia. The night Calypso kissed him. Again, totally irrelevant.

He set to work on trying to fix the astrolabe, again.

**A/N thats the third chapter. i was planning on writting more but i need harry-gale-tanith-jackson to reply my PM. ill wait untill tomorrow and if he/she doent reply ill go on to the next chapter. tell me if im doing something terribly wrong and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Realisation

**Ch. 4**

_Blond hair, tanned skin, he looked about average height. Wow, boy, he was breathtaking! Nothing compared to Leo though._

Calypso examined the body lying unconscious on the beach. He had a bow and a quiver full of arrows next to him.

_Exactly where Leo landed. _

Calypso sighed, everything reminded her of Leo. It's as if she couldn't stop thinking of him, everything she did and saw reminded her of Leo. And she already knew she loved him.

_Wait... WHAT?! _

She'll admit she really like him, but where down the line did she _love_ him?

_Whatever, first I need to get this body back to the cave._

Laying the body down on the bed, well it was kinda like a mat supported by wood...

_He really is handsome... Like Leo..._

There it was again, _Leo. _

She sighed it's hard not thinking about him. Just then the body next to her moved...

* * *

"Yes! YES!" laughter was heard from Bunker Nine.

"Looks like he did it." Piper said with a smile looking at Leo.

Leo had finally, FINALLY! Fixed the astrolabe.

Question was how to get it to work...

"Ugh!" Leo shouted making Piper jump with surprise, "I can't get to work!"

Leo had put the pieces together properly several times and settled when he was absolutely sure it was right. Only to find it needed to run on something.

Frustration settled over him again. Piper bid Leo goodbye in case he thought she was in the way of him making the astrolabe work and didn't want to anger him.

Leo was angry a lot these days.

When Leo was sure there was no one except him in Bunker Nine, he looked up to the sky.

"OK APHRODITE I FIXED IT NOW _PLEASE _HELP ME MAKE IT WORK!" he shouted in frustration.

Nothing happened.

"Why won't 'ye gods just help me?! Is it to much to ask to help me get to the girl I love?!"

Realization hit like he just got hit with a screwdriver.

"I love Calypso." he said quietly to himself, "I LOVE CALYPSO!"

And the astrolabe in his hands grew red. _Red. _His favourite color.

**A/N ok a guest asked for longer chapters so here it is. looks like dense head leo finally figured out his feelings! so basically i thought harry-gale-tanith-jackson didnt reply my pm so i just went on with the story and i was about to post this when i saw he/she replied! pls review!**

**P.s the blond guy at the start was harry-gale-tanith-jacksons OC (i think thats what ppl call them...) **


	5. Chapter 5: Beck Amico

**Ch. 5**

*groan...*

Calypso jumped. She turned around and looked at the boy.

"W-where am I?" he looked around him with curiosity.

_Ok just the usual routine, __**again.**_ _Tell him about Ogygia and afterwards take care of him and he will leave soon._

But the boy beat her to it.

"Who are you?!"

Calypso blinked. It was rare that anybody spoke to her before she spoke to them.

"I'm Calypso and you are in Ogygia..." but the boy interrupted her before she could finish.

"Where's John?"

"John...?"

"Yeah my best friend."

"Um... I don't know but what's your name?"

"My name is Beck Amico, son of Apollo, from Camp Half-Blood."

_Another demigod... Should have known judging from his t-shirt..._

"What did you say your name was again? Caleo was it?"

"Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas." she made a mistake telling him who her father was.

As fast as lightning Beck knocked an arrow and drew back his bow.

"Daughter of a titan?! Let my best friend go! I know you have him here!"

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Calypso said in anxiety.

Beck shot the arrow.

* * *

"Guys I'm going to go find her!"

Six heads turned his way, all with a different emotion.

Leo had gathered Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel and Frank together on the ArgoII and announced to them about his plans on finding Calypso.

Mostly everyone looked surprised and stunned.

Only Percy looked happy.

"That's great, man! Good luck on your trip! Do you plan on bringing anyone with you on the trip?"

"Em... Apart from Festus and Buford, no."

"Great, man! Not that I don't want to go with you."

Percy added the last part hastily, shooting Annabeth an apologizing look. The girl just shrugged as if not to care but really she was happy Percy wasn't going on an adventure looking for a girl who wanted him to stay on an island with her.

"I'll be leaving in tomorrow morning!"

"Did you get permission from Chiron?" Hazel asked with concern.

"No" Leo answered plainly.

"But that's against the rules!"

"Well as you can see, I'm not good at following rules now am I?" shooting her one of his famous troublemaker grins.

"Well, we all wish you the best of luck on your journey." Frank said putting an arm around Hazel as if to protect her from Leo.

"Thanks, dude!"

**A/N thats the fifth chapter up! i really hope you guys actually like my fanfic, because you guys arent really tell me anything in the reviews...** **did you guys notice the Caleo i put in there? XD lol**

**to harry-gale-tanith-jackson: ****_no probs! i am more than happy to put your OC in this story! _**

**pls review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

**Ch. 6**

"Booya! That's the last screw! Ogygia, here we come!" Leo was over the moon with happiness!

_Wait for me Calypso! I_'_m going back for you!_

He had packed enough of everything for at least a month.

_Magical plates for food? Check. Buford the Wonder Table? Check. Repair tools? Check. Fresh bed sheets and laundry? Check. Archimedes sphere? Check. _

Everything was in place and everything was ready for his big trip to search for Calypso.

Leo had planned on telling her he loved her as soon as he set foot on Ogygia and see her. Then he would break her curse and get her off Ogygia.

It was like a dream!

* * *

"Ah!" a piercing scream was heard from the cave.

"That was one of my poison arrows. Your kind poisoned John and then locked him up. I know that you have hidden him in this cave." Beck explained in anger as he looked around the cave.

Calypso was pinned to the wall by the arrow. Beth had shot her right shoulder and pinned her by the t-shirt.

_The t-shirt that I started wearing after I made some for Leo... Ugh stop thinking of him!_

Even when she was poisoned and was pinned to the wall, all she could focus on was Leo.

Gold encore flowed from her would down her arm and was dripping to the ground. The skin around her wound was turning green from the poison and the pain was unbearable. It felt like she was being stabbed by a thousand needles all at once.

"Wha-?!"

Calypso turned to see that Beck had rifled through one of her underwear drawers and was currently holding one of her bright red bras and examining it.

Calypso blushed with embarrassment.

"H-hey p-put that b-back!"

"No i think I'll keep this for a while."

**A/N ok guys pls dont think im a wierd person to put the bra thing in it, i just wanted to make it funny... tell me if thats just wrong and ill change it...**

**i really appriciate it that people are actualy reviewing and telling me what they think, so pls review!**


	7. Chapter 7: He's back

**Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me do not own, you do not sue.**

* * *

"You pervert!"

"I dunno, maybe you shrunk my best friend and hid him in one of these bra cups! Plus they look like Ds."

"Fine get out of my c-"

"Calypso?"

The two stopped their arguing and turned to see a tanned latino boy standing at the entrance of the cave. His eyes widen when he saw the scene. Calypso wouldn't blame him. Beck was holding up a red lace bra from her underwear drawer. She was pinned to the wall with gold encore dripping down her arm. Yep. The scene was quite chaotic.

"Leo!" Calypso exclaimed in surprise.

"Calypso, who did this to you? Was it that guy?" Leo said though gritted teeth, pointing at Beck.

"Well, em.. About that... Eh... Can you please help me first?"

"Don't free her! She's a titan!"

"And you're a pervert going through her underwear drawer!"

Leo pulled the arrow off the wall as gently as possible, trying his best not to hurt Calypso. Then examining the wound. As Leo examined the wound, Calypso saw changes from Leo. His hair had grown curlier and he was more tanned. He also had grown quite a bit taller than her.

_And still so handsome... Wait, WHAT?! Stop it, Calypso!_

'I've cleaned the cut, but i don't know how to get rid of the poison." Leo said in despair.

"The poison won't kill her, it'll just hurt her." Beck said trying to be helpful.

"This was your fault in the first place!" Leo shouted with so much force that both Calypso and Beck flinched, "Why did you hurt her anyways?!"

"I thought she captured John." Beck said quietly, secretly, Beck really liked Calypso from the time he saw her and he didn't know why he shot her.

"L-Leo, there's some healing potions in that cupboard..." then she fainted.

"CALYPSO!"

**A/N ok seventh chapter! for those who have been waiting for my other story to be updated im sorry but ive kinda lost inspiration for that story... l review!**

**ive totally forgotten about the disclaimer thing so this chapter i did it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Just A Vision

**Ch. 8**

"Ahhh!" Calypso woke to find that all that was just a vision. Gaia gave them to her sometimes, it's like a vision of the future only twisted and turned.

_Ugh, damn Gaia!_

"Um, hello?"

She turned to see a boy with blond hair and deep brown eyes that looked really familiar.

_Probably from the vision._

"Hi, what's your name? Mine's Calypso, daughter of the titan Atlas."

Calypso backed away slightly remembering what happened in her vision.

"Oh, em, I'm Beck Amico, son of Apollo." Beck said with a blush.

_Why_'_s he blushing? This guy_'_s weird!_

"Tell me, how did you end up on my island?"

_Probably trying to find his friend John._

"I was trying to find my friend John and I happened to wash up here." _I__n the __jackpot._

"Well-" Calypso was cut off mid-sentence when she saw that Beck had blood running down his arm.

"Oh my gosh!" rushing over and getting healing potions and bandages, "What happened to your arm?!"

She immediately sat him down and examined his arm getting him to drink the healing potion and cleaning his cut.

Beck, on the other hand, was quite dazed about all the rushing about and was looking around at his surroundings.

"You'll have to rest that wound until it's fully healed." Calypso said while escorting him over to the bed letting him lie down.

He immediately let sleep take over and he was unconscious.

* * *

While Calypso was taking care of Beck who, in my opinion didn't need taking care of, Leo, was fighting with Fetus at his side against the monsters of the mediterranean sea.

_Calypso, please, wait for me..._

**A/N sorry guys for not updating i wasnt really happy with the 7th chapter so i kinda turned the plot...**

**please let meknow if this small change is ok and understandable... please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: And All Hades Broke Loose

**Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: This story contains 10% OC and I own 5% percent of it, the rest belongs to harry-gale-tanith-jackson. I own 0% of Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan owns 100% of it.**

_***TWO WEEKS LATER***_

Within those two weeks, Leo fought through the monsters of the Mediterranean Sea, while Calypso and Beck were starting make a bond and Leo was the last thing Calypsos mind...

* * *

**Leos P.O.V**

The second I stopped the ship I ran towards the island, not caring wether or not my shoes were getting wet.

"CALYPSO!"

I saw in the distance a figure dressed in white run towards, and I knew it was Calypso so I ran towards her.

"LEO!" she shouted, I almost forgot her lovely her voice sounded.

"Calypso!" I said as I hugged her tightly against my chest.

"Leo! You found me! You kept your promise!"

"Who's this Calypso?" I hear an unfamiliar voice behind her.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Beck stood behind the pair and jealousy bubbled up inside him. Strong feelings had grown inside of him for Calypso and seeing her hugging another man just made him mad.

Calypso broke the hug and snaked her hand into Leos.

"Well, um, Leo this is Beck Amico. Beck this is Leo Valdez."

"Wazzup?!" Leo said in a friendly voice but his face said otherwise.

_Apart from the fact that you_'_re holding my girlfriend-to-be by the hand? _

With that thought Beck punched Leo in the face and all Hades broke loose.

* * *

**A/N sorry i didnt update for ****so**** long i was kinda busy i read something and people tend to skip doring disclaimers so ill try to make them funny. thanks for all the reviews! im so happy! but that doesnt mean for you to stop reviewing ! please review!**

**P.S please comment if any of you know about Fairy Tail the ainme because would love to work with one of you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: How Could You!

**Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: It is wi****th** **a heavy heart that I admit that the exclusive rights to Percy Jackson and Heros of Olympus** **aren't mine, nor will they ever be.**

* * *

"Hey! What was that for?!" Leo shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"For holding my girlfriend-to-be!"

"What?!" Leo turned and stared at Calypso in disbelief, "How could you do that to me Calypso?!"

And Calypso turned to Beck with a look of shock and disbelief, "What?!"

"So I come ALL the ways here for you and you tell me that you fell for a jerk like- like HIM?!"

"No, Leo this isn't what it looks like-!"

"Save your words Calypso I think I get the picture." Leo said with a look of disappointment.

He glared at Beck and walked towards Argo II.

"No! No, Leo please let me explain!"

"I don't need an explanation, Calypso! I get it!" Leo said over his shoulder while walking.

Calypso sank to her knees. "No, Leo, please!"

Part of her expected him to turn around and walk back to her, but he didn't.

She started sobbing then full force crying with her hand in her hands.

* * *

**Becks P.O.V**

What have I DONE?!

* * *

**A/N the extra chapter is thanks to oracle987 because he/she said they waited a long time for a chapter but the chapter was short so this was to make up for it! i think im going to start to reply to the reviews but tell me what you think i should do. ill probably be updating alot and please review if youre intrested in doing a Fairy Tail fanfic with me in the reviews! please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: A Wish And Broken Hearts

**Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: I bet you think you know whats coming... I ****don't** **own ****HOO****, I ****didn't** **invent it, blah blah blah. Actually, I give you credit for being smart enough to know that ****Heros of Olympus** **was not invented by some pathetic teenage girl with too much time on her hands****.**

* * *

**Leo**'**s P.O.V**

_How could she?! I thought we felt the same way about each other! Or else why did she kiss me?!_

_I guess I probably acted a bit harsh on the situation. Now I feel guilty! And what was that Beth Americano guys problem?! Ugh, all this is doing my head in I should get some sleep._

But sleep was not what he got, in fact he got none of it 'till the next morning.

* * *

**Calypsos P.O.V**

"How could you?!" I shouted in Becks face, "I'm not even your girlfriend!"

_OK, that was probably a bit too harsh._

"I just couldn't bare looking at him hug and hold you in such a way! It was as if you were _his _girlfriend!"

"Just because I spend some time with you doesn't mean you have to be so protective! Now Leo probably hates me!" I ran back to the cave crying, wishing there was another girl here to talk about this with.

* * *

**A/N heres chapter 11. wow i feel like i just acomplished something! again all the extra were thanks to oracle987 because a conplaint has to be answered! please review!**

**PS tell me if anyone is intrested in doing a fairy tail fanfic with me!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Dream

**Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heros of Olympus, if i did Leo and Calypso would probably have 20 children.**

That night, Beck didn't return yo the cave and Calypso cried until she could no longer shed anymore tears. Leo slept in his room with silent tears running down his face.

Leo had a dream.

He stood in the same room where he and Aphrodite first met and she suddenly appeared.

"I see you've gotten to Ogygia. How was your first day?"

"Horrible ,I was too late, she fell in love with the other guy." Leo said in a sad tone.

"You can still change that you know. She might not love the other demigod, maybe you just got it all wrong."

"The picture seemed pretty clear to me."

"But that's not what I saw."

"What do you mean?!" Leo said in an annoyed tone.

Aphrodite gestured the screen and a picture of Calypso crying herself to sleep appeared.

"She seemed quite upset about the situation as well."

"Maybe her boyfriend broke up with her because he saw us hugging."

"Think however you want, son of Hephaestus, but remember what I said."

Leo awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

**A/N theres the 12th chapter for you guys! im waiteing for someone to reply my pm so i can continue the story but if she/he doesnt reply tomorrow ill just carry on so anyone whos reading this, please check youre pm inbox to see if it was you i pmed if so reply asap. hope everyone is happy with how the story is going! review!~!**


	13. Chapter 13: Ghost Girl

**Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: if i owned PJO, every chapter would be about Percy and Annabeth chasing running seagulls, Leo and Calypso riding dinosaurs and Nico and Reyna shouting at bowls of cabbage.**

* * *

Leo rose to open the door and there stood an unfamiliar girl.

**Leos P.O.V**

The girl looked transparent, like those ghost people back at the Roman camp, what where they called again?

"Go back to her."

"Wadiya say?" I snapped out of my trans like state.

"Go back to her, she's upset."

"Sorry, I _really_ don't know what you just said."

"CALYPSO. GO BACK TO HER!" she shouted.

"Jeez lady, no need to shout!"

"Hmph" and she just walked away.

_Why would I want to go to her? She obviously has a man._

But as that thought crossed my mind I felt myself walk slowly towards the bathroom to brush my teeth, with a huge grin on my face.

* * *

**Becks P.O.V**

How am I gonna go back to her?! She clearly doesn't want me around. Wonder if she went back to that scrawny Latino yet.

Maybe she's enjoying a romantic walk with the idiot Latino. Stupid Latino, ruining my chances with Calypso. Huh. It looks like there's a shelter over there. Maybe I could stay there and then apologize.

**A/N sorry i havent updated in a while! im currently continueing my other fanfic (Him, her and me) with oracle987 so be sure to check it out! i really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! please tell me what you think! review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Who's that!

**Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: I don**'**t own Leo Valdez, Calypso does!**

**Calyspos P.O.V**

I sat there crying for what seemed like hours, when I heard-

"Calypso?"

I jumped. And quickly turned to the voice.

"Who is it?"

"Um...it's me... Leo..."

I walked toward the entrance of the cave and gasped at what I saw.

Leo had red blotches around his eyes and he looked like he had been crying all night! His usually bright smile was now replaced by a painful looking grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Leo... What happened to you?! You look so different from yesterday!"

"What? Do I not look hot today and you can't stand it?" OK _maybe _Leo didn't change so much...

I rolled my eyes.

"So do you want to come in?"

"Sure"

As he sat down I couldn't help but notice how he had changed. He grew taller and his tan deepened. And might I add the fact that he had grown more muscle!

"Done checking me out yet, sunshine?"

I blushed, still the Leo I love.

_Ugh, why do I always say love?! I_'_m not even sure about my feelings for him yet!_

For the whole afternoon it was like nothing happened the day before.

We laughed and talking and me just being Calypso and Leo just being Leo.

All was great when...

"Calypso?"

And I know for a fact that wasn't Leo...

**A/N DUN DU DUUUNNNN! comment who you think it is! btw im doing a fanfic called him her and me with oracle987 and theyre awesome! be sure to check it out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Letting Go

**Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: Would Rick Riordan sue me if I forgot the disclaimer? Doesn't he have enough money already? **

"Calypso?"

Calypso ran towards the entrance of the cave and was met with the deep brown eyes of Beck Amico.

"Waddya want?" _that turned out harsher than what I expected..._

Beck flinched at her tone of voice.

"Look Calypso I'm really sorry for what I have done and said can you please forgive me?"

Calypso smiled at that. "Of course, Beck." and they hugged.

"Calypso? Who's ther- Oh..."

Calypso immediately let go of Beck, much to his dismay.

"Leo, it's not what it looks like-"

"No, no Calypso I get it. I'm just the third wheel! You just don't have feelings for me. It's OK! As long as we're friends, right?" Leo said with a wistful smile.

On his way out the door he whispered to Beck so that Calypso didn't hear.

"I shouldn't have let her go but you seemed to be determent to get her so I'll let you. But if she chooses me over you, you can't ever come near us again, you hear?"

"Hehe, like she'll ever choose you over me, you're just a scrawny Latino!"

"Leo, please come back, please! Just let me explain this!"

Leo walked far enough so that she couldn't see his tears, and waved.

He didn't get a wave back.

All he got was tears.

_Tears..._

_He did it for the best right?_

_Right?_

_Right..._

_Wrong..._

_Just tears..._

**A/N: so there's chaper 15! hope you like it!**

**congrats to Calypso223 for **

** being the one to get the answer right**

**being the ONLY one to review.**

**PLEASE review! **


	16. Chapter 16: Frustration and Ella?

**Ch. 16**

**Leo**'**s P.O.V**

_I did it for the best._

_I did it for the best!_

_I DID IT FOR THE FUCKING BEST!_

_Right?_

_Right?!_

_RIGHT?!_

"Ugh."

"Why is this all _so _frustrating?!"

"Why is what so frustrating?"

"AAAHHHH!"

"Jeez! I didn't think talking to me was so scary!"

"Who are you?!" I said whipping my head around, "Where are you...?"

"I'm right here!" suddenly she was standing right in front of me.

"Who are you...?"

"Oh... You don't remember..."

My eyes widen.

"Oh my gods! Were you the freaky, scary and LOUD girl from yesterday?!"

"Wow. You're nice..."

I blush. "Eh, sorry..."

"It's OK. My name's Ella."

"I'm Leo. The magnificent, awesome looking, hero!"

Ella laughed.

"So.."

"So...?"

We stayed silent for awhile just looking at the ground or at each other.

I noticed that she was wearing a greek style tunic.

Then we both start to burst out laughing.

"That, was awkward."

"Yeah."

"So, you wanna have a walk with me down at the beach?"

"Sure why not." she said with a smile.

* * *

**Calypso**'**s P.O.V**

I stood there for awhile just looking at where Leo had been.

What have I done?!

Beck was saying something but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was how I lost Leo.

Again.

Then I heard laughter.

_Laughter?_

I walked towards the entrance of the cave.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leo was walking while holding hands with another girl.

* * *

**A/N so... ok ok I'm sorry I hadn't Updated for a really long time... and the other story I was trying to make turned out to be a fail...** **well no one is telling me wether you guys even like this story so I havent a clue! anyways review what you think about it so far**


	17. Chapter 17: The Confession and The Kiss

**Ch. 17**

**Calypsos P.O.V**

I gasped.

What? Who? How?

Questions raced threw my head.

I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

I thought we felt the same way about each other.

"Why...?"

"Calypso are you OK?"

But Beck was the last person I wanted to see right then.

"Go away."

"..."

"I SAID, GO. AWAY!" I screamed.

Beck silently left, more confused than ever.

I felt my heart breaking. How could he?

I collapse on to the ground breaking down right then and there on the floor of my cave.

"_Are you angry_ _my dear? Hmm? Angry that your dear demi-god ran off with another girl?_"

"Gaia."

"_Haha yes. It is I yet again. I_'_m sure you want to strangle that useless boy. I can help you. If you spill his blood on the earth he would immediately perish and that girl would be left heartbroken just like how he left you._"

It was tempting, I must admit. Right then I really wanted Leo dead.

But I would never do that.

"No." but I probably sounded unsure.

"_I_'_ll take that as a maybe. I will be back._"

I needed to talk to Leo.

**Normal P.O.V**

Calypso ran out of the cave towards Leo and Ella, who were lying down by the sea.

Neither noticed Calypso running towards them.

"Leo!"

Leo turned confused. And his face fell when he saw her.

"Oh. Hey."

"Hey."

Ella turned and saw Calypso standing there and looked to the ground.

"Leo, I'll meet you back at the ship." she didn't wait for him to answer.

"So, who's she?" Calypso asked when Ella was out of earshot.

"Her name's Ella."

"Oh."

And awkward silence settled around them.

"Do you like her?" Calypso suddenly blurted out.

Leo was surprised at her question.

"I guess..." Leo quietly said as if unsure of himself, "Do you like him? Beck I mean."

"Not really."

It was now or never for Leo.

"Calypso, I love you."

Calypso was stunned at his words, and didn't know what to say, but before she could think of something to say Leo leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N ok so if any of you saw the first ch 17 i probably messed with something cuz it was all source codes and stuff so I had to delete it hopefully this one works so if any of you see anything weird please review to tell me cuz I really need to fix this and if any of you know how to fix it feel free to pm how...**


	18. Chapter 18: Meant to be

**Ch. 18**

**Calypsos P.O.V**

* * *

I was so stunned.

His lips were soft and light against mine, and I felt myself kiss him back lightly almost unsure of myself but my heart was soaring.

He liked me back! Even better he loved me!

When he pulled away, I felt at loss. Like a piece of me was gone.

Leo looked at me with shy eyes like he was nervous and unsure of himself. Almost as if he was waiting to be rejected.

_Oh yeah. I_'_m supposed to respond._

"Leo I never knew you felt that way about me, I don't know what to say. I-"

"It's OK Calypso. You don't feel the same it's OK."

_What?!_

* * *

**Leos P.O.V**

_I don_'_t know what to say._

Those few words rang in my head. I felt my heart breaking.

She doesn't feel the same way.

I almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous I was, thinking that, me, a demi-god had a chance with Calypso, daughter of the titan Atlas. Ha! How ridiculous of me.

But all the while I felt my heart break as each second passed with us just standing there.

"But I _do_! Leo I love you."

I felt like she was lying, because she felt bad for me.

"Stop lying! I know you don't! You're just saying that becau- umph!"

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Calypso pressed her lips against Leos, surprising both herself and Leo.

It just felt right. Like they were meant to be together.

Leo put his arms around her waist to pull her closer and Calypso tangled her hands in his curly hair.

She melted into his arms and Leo tried his hardest not to burst into flames. Gods that would be embarrassing!

Their tongues slid together enjoying the feeling of their togues entwined.

They both pulled away panting for air, blushing like mad.

"Em..."

"So..."

They both laughed at the awkwardness around them. Just staying quiet and enjoying each others presence was enough for them.

* * *

**A/N ok some of you guys will probabaly be like "yewww! she wrote a make out sesion!" and i understand fully if you guys are weird about stuff like that and i debated with myself wether or not to put it in . please review what you think. should i delete that part or just leave it in and write more in the coming chapters? i dunno you decide! review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Not a Care in the World

**Ch. 19**

* * *

**Becks P.O.V**

What. Just. Happened.

So Calypso just shouted at me to get out for no reason.

Okay...?

Just as I was stuck in my thoughts I saw a girl with long brown tied in a braid walking towards the ship with a dragon head.

Thinking it was Calypso I ran up to talk to her.

"Hey! Calypso! Hey- wait you're not Calypso."

She turned around and what I saw took my breath away.

She was beautiful.

Her blue eyes shone in the evening sun and her tanned olive colored skin glowed.

She was wearing a plain white T-shirt and denim shorts.

"Done checking me out yet?" she joked.

"Wha-?" totally a smart think to say to hot girl.

She laughed. Her laugh ws like music to my ears was that even possible?

"So, what's your name?"

"Ella Crock, daughter of Hermes. What about you?"

"Beck Amico, son of Apollo."

"How'd you end up here?"

"Ship wreck and I washed up here. What about you?"

"I stole my dads Caduceus and he decided to punish me by sending me here for a while."

"Would you like to take a walk with me around this island?"

"Sure." she smiled.

I felt like this was the start of a something awesome.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Leo had his arm around Calypsos shoulders and they were sitting on the beach enjoying the sun set.

"Hey, wanna take a tour of Apollo II with me?"

"It would be a pleasure."

Leo smiled and gave her a peck on the lips and stood up and helping Calypso to her feet.

They ran across the beach like they didn't have a care in the world. Wether they might get zapped by the Gods or Gaia might awaken again, as long as they had each other it's like the rest of the world didn't exist.

* * *

**A/N yay! caleo! bella! (beck+Ella) this story is coming to an end :( but don't worry there's still a few chapters I plan on doing!**

**alot of people are asking for longer chapters and i really try to make them as long as i can but i find it hard becuse it feels like one second my brain is bursting with creativity and next second my brain just shuts down and i find it hard to do longer chapters... sorry...**

**please review what you think of this story and what you think should i do next!**


	20. Important AN

So I know I said I planned on doing more chapters on this but school has got me caught up for time and life thinks it can boss me around. I think the last chapter really concluded what I wanted to happen in the story and that was what i kept wondering: wether or not to post the last few chapters. i personally hate when authors drag out the plot and ruin what was a perfect conclusion. SO please don't ask me to post the last few because i think i did what i think is the best ending to this story. I'm sorry if people were waiting for more chapters. i will be starting another story this time the ship is... LALNASOUNDS/NANOCOFFE/DUNKIM! i don't know if you people watch the Yogscast but they are like so awesome and they're my favourite youtubers! please go check out my FrankXHazel fanfic!

Thanks for reading this story!


End file.
